zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Snipe Master
The Snipe Master is Velociraptor-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Snipe Master is a Velociraptor-type Zoid, created by the Helic Republic. The design was based on the Gun Sniper design, but where the Gun Sniper was a general infantry Zoid equipped with a sniper weapon, the Snipe Master is a specialized sniping platform. The Zoid’s rifle has a longer range, greater accuracy, and more killing power than its predecessor. The weapon is clip-fed, allowing for reloading in the field. To better perform its dedicated role, the Snipe Master has several other improvements. The rifle is operated by a dedicated sniper crewman in a separate cockpit to the pilot. Additionally, the rifle is equipped with an advanced scope and tracking sensors to enhance its targeting. To aid the Zoid in its missions, it is equipped with sensor baffles that render it undetectable to most conventional sensors. These advances come at a price; save for its teeth and claws, the Zoid lacks any secondary weapons. If caught at close-range by an enemy Zoid, the Snipe Master is usually at a disadvantage. Several weapons packages were later developed to help deal with this problem. Battle Story appearances In the build-up of their forces for the invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, the Helic Republic created the Snipe Master to act as a dedicated sniping platform. This allowed them to free up Gun Snipers to act as regular infantry Zoids and supplant older machines like the Godos. The Snipe Masters were initially effective against the Guylos forces, using the harsh terrain of Nyx to their advantage. However, in fighting against the Prozen Knights, the Snipe Masters were forced into close combat with the enemy’s Hammer Rock Zoids, where they were at a disadvantage. The majority of the Snipe Masters were wiped out when Prozen's Death Saurer exploded, destroying both armies. Media appearances The Snipe Master's media appearances are limited to the Zoids Saga and Zoids Versus series of games. A specialized variant of the Snipe Master, the Snipe Master Blue Unicorn is associated with the elite Republic team in the Versus series Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Snipe Master comes on four frames, along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, two lots of four rubber caps, two small grey pilots (one seated, one prone), and label sheets. The Zoid is molded in white, light blue and black, with an option for blue or red caps. The Snipe Master was the last all-new windup Zoid ever released. Construction of the Snipe Master is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid will walk forwards and wave its arms. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Snipe Master. All of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-24 Flexible Booster consists of a pair of boosters mounted on the sides on flexible mountings. *The CP-25 Active Shield consists of a pair of shields mounted on the Zoids side that move to protect it form incoming fire. *The CP-26 Omni-Directional Missile Unit consists of several launchers that are spread across the Zoid's body, carrying an array of missiles. The Snipe Master was released in 2001. Snipe Master Blue Unicorn A limited edition version of the Snipe Master was released in 2001, recolored in white, black and bright orange. This was released with the first Zoids VS game as a tie-in. Museum Snipe Master A limited edition version of the Snipe Master, popularly known as Bone Sniper among fans, was released in 2005 as an exclusive to the Ueno Museum's 'Dinosaur Expo 2005'. This version of the Snipe Master was primarily bone-white, with dark coffee colored parts, gunmetal weapons and orange canopies. Category:Zoids Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids